Charmed A New Legacy
by Chris Haliwell
Summary: Prue and Phoebe lose Piper at the end of season 3. Now they must move on. But when Phoebe discovers a old diary of their mother about another sister, things change a lot. Prue,Phoebe,Paige, the new power of three.
1. Chapter 1

All Hell Breaks Loose. Piper is at the hospital, dead. Prue stands over dead body. Leo orbs in, and sees them. Tears start to fall from his eyes. Prue asks him if there is a way to fix this. Leo says yes, and orbs out. 

Underworld. Phoebe waits anxious for Leo. When Leo orbs in, Phoebe realizes that Piper is one that died. Phoebe accepts to stay down there. But what she doesn't know is that she is trapped, as they are all, in an alternate reality created by Tempus. Phoebe hugs Leo, and she gets a premonition: She sees what the Source is really up, she sees Tempus creating realities.

Phoebe explains Leo and he suggests they get out of there, and then use the same spell Prue used to vanquish Tempus. Phoebe agrees, persuading Cole to follow. But when they reach the BOS to find the spell, The Cleaners appear.

The Cleaners introduce themselves. Phoebe tells them that they have found a way to vanquish Tempus and stop all this, but they would have to wait for time to reset and the whole day restart, otherwise Piper will be dead. The Cleaners deny this claiming that must be fixed immediately. Phoebe shouts at them telling that if they kill Tempus now, her sister will be dead. The Cleaners answer that they are neutral and the loss of a life is not more important than the fate of Magic. Phoebe and Cole try to stop them, but The Cleaners erase all memories, and neutralize Tempus. The day ends with Prue and Phoebe (who keep their memories) crying for their dead sister, and the whole world un - aware that Magic exists.

The girls ask the Elders for help, but they tell them that this is the price they have to pay for being reckless with Magic and put their lives above the greater good. The sisters cannot accept that. Phoebe keeps searching for magical books when she discovers a old diary of her mother, which holds an old dark secret... But she doesn't share.

At the end, Prue realizes that Piper can't come back, and with Phoebe mourn the loss of their sister at her funeral. Phoebe faints in the church, and Prue tries to support Leo who just lost his wife. Leo decides that he cannot be the Charmed Ones' whitelighter anymore, and asks the Elders to release him from this duty. Meanwhile, Phoebe gets a premonition which gives her all the information she needs to find her... long-lost sister.

My virtual season 4 Charmed A New Legacy starts right before all hell breaks loose ends. In this charmed reality, Piper is the one who dies at the end of season 3. The whole season is about Prue and Phoebe, the remaining sisters. We see how they deal with Piper's death and having a new sister, Paige. Together, the new trio creates a new power of three ready to fight evil and save innocents.

I Hope you like the main idea of my series, Charmed A New Legacy

Have fun while reading

This fanfiction is going to last for one season. I am not so sure if I'm gonna make other seasons for this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own charmed. Nor the characters created by the whole team on the show. Just the ones created by me.

Pay a visit at my site decicated for this: 


	2. Episode 401: The Death Of A Halliwell

Synopsis: All hell breaks loose. Prue is at the hospital, mourning over Piper' dead body. Leo orbs in, and realizes why Prue sobs. Leo tells her that there is a way to save her, and Prue commands him to go. Underworld. Phoebe is there, waiting for Leo, not be able to believe that one of her sisters is dead. Leo orbs in, crying. Phoebe understands that Piper is the one who died. Phoebe accepts to stay down there, as long as Leo warns her sister. She hugs him... and then she gets sucked into a premonition. She sees Tempus creating alternate realities, with ultimate purpose to eliminate all three sisters. Piper happens to be the first. She tells Leo and Cole. Leo suggests they leave, and go check the BOS to find the spell to vanquish Tempus. He also suggests Cole stay down there so when the same day restarts, he'll come and warn them. Cole agrees, but their plans are wrecked when The Source attacks with 10 bodyguards. Phoebe, Leo and Cole are forced to leave the underworld and return to the Halliwell manor. Leo orbs to Prue so he may inform her about the whole situation, while Phoebe and Cole find the spell to vanquish Tempus. Cole suggests he go hide in the underworld again, with a magical cloak. Phoebe agrees but the The Cleaners appear. Twists and misfortune lead to the death of Piper, and the day continues with Prue and Phoebe remembering everything and the world unaware of magic. The sisters cannot accept it, and ask the elders for help. But nobody can help them. Now they have to bury their sister with all the honours. But when Phoebe is magically given an old diary of their mother, she discovers an old dark family secret.

Charmed A New Legacy episode 4.01 The Death Of A Halliwell

Written by Chris Halliwell

Released on 01/11/07

San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Prue, with her hands full in blood and sobbing, stands over Piper's lifeless body. She stands there as her guardian, like she had been her entire life. Despite the fact that her sister is dead, she waits patiently, as a solid soldier, for Leo to make his miracle so they bring Piper back in life. Prue hasn't really realized that her sister is not with her anymore. She gently places her forehead into Piper's forehead, and with her hands she strokes Piper's.

Prue: You are going to be ok, sweetie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.

Prue stops and tears start running all over her cheeks.

Prue: This is not the end. We haven't been through so much just to end like this. Are you listening to me Piper? Are you?

Prue holds her tears, raising her eyebrow, and keeping an eye on the door in case another soldier burst in, like he did 5 minutes ago.

Prue: Leo is going to fix this. Everything is going to be ok.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change of scene. Underworld. We can see Phoebe waiting anxiously for Leo, and Cole standing right behind her, knowing that disaster is going to hit at any time. A shower of bright lights can be seen from us, and can be sensed from Phoebe, who turns around only to see Leo crying, desperate, realizing that Piper is the one who lost her life. The Source was not lying... Phoebe hugs Leo, whispering: Piper... She tightly hugs Leo, trying to comfort him.

Leo: You don't have to do this.

Phoebe: Yes I do.

Phoebe is about to break the hug, when she gets sucked in one of her typical premonitions! She sees The Source talking with Tempus, ordering him to go against the Charmed Ones, for one more time! She realizes that all of them are trapped in one of Tempus realities, living the first day of this twisted reality! Piper is already dead, and Tempus, knowing what the sisters are going to do, is about to reset time at any time so he may accomplish his ultimate goal; to kill the Charmed Ones! Phoebe comes out of the premonition, scared and terrified of what is about to happen.

Cole: - realizing that Phoebe just got a premonition - Phoebe, what's going on? Are you ok?

Leo: - sobbing - What's wrong Phoebe? Did you see anything?

Phoebe: Yes, I did! Leo, Cole, we are trapped! Tempus is coming against us, again!

Leo: What?

Phoebe: Like he did two years ago, Leo. He wants to kill us all.

Cole: Are you sure?

Phoebe: That's what I saw in my premonition!

Cole: So The Source fooled me too.

Leo: - sobbing - So what are we going to do now? How do we defeat him, again?

Phoebe looks at the devastating Leo. She knows that accepting The Source's offer is exactly what The Source wants, so he may trap her down there too. That was his master plan all along. She thinks of Piper. Of Leo. Of Cole. And she can't handle it. She bursts into tears, falling in Cole's arms.

Phoebe: What are we going to do???

Cole remains speechless, looking at a crying Leo, who just lost his wife. Cole hesitates at the beginning, but then he decides to speak:

Cole: I don't know...

-

-

-

OPENING CREDITS

-

-

-

San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Prue is covering Piper's body with a blanket, leaving only her face uncovered. Prue's eyes are tired of crying, but if she had any more tears, she would drop them on her cheeks. Piper is dead, breathless. Her little sister, the favorite sister, the one who always brought the family back together and help her and Phoebe come around, lies in front of her, dead. Prue kisses Piper's forehead and stays there, with her lips trying to reach her sister's soul, but vain. Prue grasp Piper's hand under the blanket and starts crying, tearless. Her breath is short and noisy, and her hands are still covered with blood.

Three soldiers stand outside, taking their positions and placing their guns, trying obviously to get Prue. One of them pushes his trigger making noise, feeling sorry for doing that. The other two scold him silently with their eyes, and start aiming Prue. Prue realizes that something is definitely wrong, and reaches the door for eavesdropping.

Prue: I'm not gonna let you hurt anymore my family… you sons of a bitch!

Prue stands besides the bed with the now dead Piper, and she gets in trance mode astral projecting.

---

Prue astrals behind the guards, seeing that they are one step from shooting her. Anger starts building inside her, and all the twisted emotions over her sister's death begin to surface. Astral Prue closes her eyes. She closes her eyes so tight, as we realize that something is building in her. Prue opens her eyes again, and aims the guards with her eyes. She squints her eyes and the first soldier is sent flying to the wall, hitting hard and fainting. The others turn around, and start shooting her. As we saw in Ms Hellfire, Prue outstretches her hand and the bullets change row, returning to the soldiers! One of the soldiers gets hit from a few bullets and bounces back, dead. The other one ducks and avoids the incoming bullets. Astral Prue stands in front of him, looking with hate deep in his eyes. The guard remains react less, when Prue gets inside his body (like she did in primrose empath with Vinceres). The guard grabs his neck trying desperately to breath. He opens his mouth more, but it's useless. Prue is forcing him to stop breathing. The guard becomes red in agony and his face is twisted as he feels his death. He falls in the ground. Astral Prue gets out of his body, and looks with pleasure the fighting hall. She astrals out, and returns to her original body.

Prue: - stroking Piper's forehead – I took care of them, sweetie. They are not going to hurt you any more. – Prue removes the hair from her face behind her ears – Leo, where are you?

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change of Scene. Underworld. We hear the usual screams. Phoebe, Leo and Cole are still there, trying to figure this around.

Phoebe: If Tempus creates realities, again, it means that the day will repeat itself.

Leo: Yes, that's what happened the last time.

Cole: Meaning?

Phoebe: Meaning that Piper will still be alive. Before magic's exposure and before she gets shot.

Hope starts rising in Leo's heart.

Leo: So what? We wait for the day to end and begin all along?

Phoebe: But if time reverses itself I'm sure it will reverse to the point Prue and Piper are pushed through the wall from Shax. When they will be dead.

Leo: I will orb up and I will heal them.

Phoebe: But how do we know that he won't send demons against us to stop you from orbing up? Prue and Piper will be dead either way.

Cole: Which means The Source will still have the upper hand.

Phoebe: - thinking for a moment – Is reversing time affects us down here?

Cole: No.

Phoebe: So that's it. I and Leo will orb up to repeat the day and you stay here. After time resets itself, you come and warn us about the whole situation.

Cole: Phoebe, we can never trust The Source. I'm sure that your deal with Him will cause you trouble. Maybe he is trying to trap you down here. What if he'll send demons?

Phoebe: I know, but I can't think something else right now baby. I have to save my sisters. I'm sure you will find a way to get out of here.

The three of them agree to execute the plan, and Phoebe is about to orb out with Leo, when a dark ominous voice which scares us too comes from the other side of the Lair.

The Source: Will he?

Phoebe, Leo and Cole turn around only to see The Source with 10 bodyguards ready to attack.

The Source orders: KILL THEM!

Phoebe: - getting in fighting stance – Leo, get out of here, now!

Leo: I can't, not without you!

Phoebe: But you can't fight Leo! GO!

Leo: Alright, I'll be around! Just call me!

Cole creates a huge energy ball and throws it to the guards. Two of them get vanquished in a firerly pain! Three other guards attack Phoebe. Phoebe levitates in the air and hits two of them in their faces, making them retreat and go down to the ground. The third one is about to form an energyball and throw it to Phoebe, but Leo orbs in and gets the evergyball for her! Leo flies away 5 meters and falls down unconscious.

Phoebe: LEO! NO!

Phoebe gets angry and levitates in the airs, making an – around herself in the air – kick and hits the third guard. The Source creates on of his characteristic fireballs and aims for Phoebe, but Cole shimmers behind him and hit him with an already formed huge energyball. The Source flies away hits the other 5 demons. All together fall down in the ground.

Phoebe travels to Leo, and hits his cheeks trying to wake him up. Leo starts nodding.

The Source wakes up dead furious and mad.

The Source: BALTHAZOR! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! ATTACK HIM!

The remaining 5 guards dash for Cole, but he shimmers out just in time. Phoebe helps Leo get up, and The Source grabs the opportunity to attack her.

The Source: DIE, WITCH!

The Source creates this Fireball again, and throws it to Phoebe. Like an instinct, Phoebe turns around to see what's happening, when she sees the fireball traveling towards her. Cole shimmers in only to see the fireball traveling to Phoebe. A face of agony, desperation, terror for losing the love of his life and hating The Source for what he is about to do, Cole screams:

Cole: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Leo manages to raise his head and sees the scene too. Nobody is able to react. Phoebe is powerless and one step before death. She raises her hands trying to protect herself from the incoming fireball… When something miraculous happens:

From the edges of every finger of hers, fire is created. 5 little beams of fire emanate from each of Phoebe's hand and travel towards the incoming Fireball, stopping its deadly way and dematerializing it in the middle of the air. The Source remains in trance, so does Cole, not realizing that Phoebe just shot fire from her hands! Leo gets up, astonished too. Before everybody finds time to react, Leo orbs out holding Phoebe.

The Source: NO!

He turns around only to see a smiling Cole, satisfied, shimmering out.

The Source: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AFTER THEM!

The 3 guards that Phoebe previously fought get up too, and following the other 5 shimmer out.

The Source: - ordering – Do not come back unless you have killed them. DO YOU HEAR ME?

He flames out, leaving Cole's lair empty.

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Leo orbs in with Phoebe in the attic. Cole shimmers in too.

Phoebe: Wow, I need a time out here!

Cole: No, He sent the demons after us! You have to stay strong, and fight!

Leo: I'll go get Prue.

Phoebe: She will never leave Piper there alone.

Leo doesn't respond. Cole realizes it too, and lowers his head. Phoebe referred to Piper as she was still alive. Phoebe realizes it too and lowers her head. But nothing is over yet. They can still finish the job, they can still finish Tempus.

Phoebe: Ok Leo, go explain her about Tempus and bring here! We need her!

Leo orbs out. Phoebe turns around and she is about to travel to Cole, when three bounty hunters shimmer in.

Cole: PHOEBE! GET A COVER!

Phoebe runs and hides behind a sofa, before the demons shoot her an energyball.

Cole: You lower level bastards, you just signed you death warrant the moment you decided to step a foot in this place!

The demons don't respond, they just create evergyballs and throw them to Cole. Cole shimmers out, appearing next to Phoebe.

Cole: What do we do?

Phoebe: Well there is so much I can do, not without my sisters and the power of three!

Cole looks Phoebe concerned. The power of three?

---

Leo orbs in the hospital room, only to find Prue bending over Piper and holding her hand. Leo, speechless, heads for the bed. When Prue realizes that someone is behind her, she turns around instantly extending her hand and throwing Leo away on another bed. Leo lands in pain, hurting.

Prue: Leo, oh my god, I'm so sorry!

Prue runs to Leo helping him get up.

Prue: I'm so sorry Leo; I thought that it was one of these bastards!

Leo: It's ok.

Prue: So did you find a way to fix it?

Leo: Prue, it's more than you can ever imagine. Tempus created alternate realities for one more time, right now we are living the first day of his dirty plan! He wants to kill you ALL!

Prue: - licking her lips – Oh my god, oh my god…

Leo: Which means that the day will repeat itself again, but next time we have to be prepared, we have to know! So we can keep Phoebe from going down there and you and Piper get attacked from Shax!

Prue: But how are we going to do this Leo? Resetting time affects us too! Oh my god! Don't you remember last time? SOMEONE HAS TO DIE LEO! Someone had to die in order to realize what's going on! And stop all this! And that was Andy! So this time…

Prue turns around, crying again watching Piper's lifeless body. Tears start running down Leo's cheeks.

Leo: - crying – Whoa… No, no… Please, no…

Prue cries ever harder, tearless.

Leo: - getting calmer – It's not over Prue. Resetting time doesn't affect the underworld! We can send someone down there and then he'll come up, warning us!

Prue: - with a hope rising in his heart – Ahh, ok, that's a pretty good idea then, isn't it? So it's not over yet. Not yet!

Leo: Yes, but right now, Phoebe needs you. She and Cole are maybe being under attack!

Prue: WHAT? WHERE?

Leo: In the attic in the manor. The Source attacked us down there too, but we dodged him.  
Prue: I'm not gonna let this bastard take away another of my sister. Leo, you stay here, I'll astral project there.

Leo: Just let me orb you.

Prue: NO! Someone has to stay with Piper, and warn me if these bastards break in!

Leo: But your astral self can't do much, Prue!

Prue: Oh no, not anymore! – Leo nods to Prue's last phrase - So stick with my plan!

Prue gets in trance, astral projecting.

---

Prue astrals in only to see Phoebe and Cole embattled behind the sofa, and three demons throwing energyballs. The sofa is about to break.

Prue: - angrier than ever – You bastards! Stay the hell away from my sister!!!!!!!!!!

Prue closes her eyes, lowers her head and starts moving her hands (like she did in Sin Francisco when she threw stuff to the mad policeman) and starts throwing away the three demons! On of them hits so hard on the wall and falls down, fainting. The other two get up, but before they have time to react, Prue violently throws a big athame, previously lying on the table, to one of them. The demon starts screaming, while its face warps in pain and explodes. Cole' head appears above the sofa, and he sees the scene. He gets up and throws an evergyball to the other standing demon, and it explodes too. Phoebe wakes up and starts chanting:

Phoebe: Before this demon wakes up, take it to hell back!

Flames start appearing in the demon's body, while it fades out.

Phoebe: Prue, oh my god!

Phoebe runs to her big sister hugging her. Prue strokes Phoebe's head.

Phoebe: How is Piper? Is she ok?

Prue: Well… She is not at her best!

Phoebe: Prue…

Prue: I know, Leo explained me everything. So what are we going to do?

Cole gets up and stands near them.

Cole: I can shimmer down there and come warn you after time has reset. For everything.

Prue: But The Source will hunt you. If something happens to you, we are dead. All of us.

Phoebe lowers her head, desperate.

Prue: Unless…

Cole: Unless what?

Prue: Unless we cloak you. We cast a spell to cloak you. Make you invisible. If you add your demonic powers in it, you'll be able to dodge Him long enough till time resets itself.

Phoebe: That sounds like a good idea.

Cole: Probably like our only idea!

Prue: Ok, we have to search the BOS.

Phoebe walks to the BOS, Prue is following her. Phoebe stops and turns around with curiosity, looking Prue.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: Wait a minute, now you use telekinesis in astral mode too?

Prue: Yeah, apparently my anger made my powers evolve today.

Phoebe: That' perfect!

Cole: Strange, yours too Phoebe.

Prue: What do you mean?

Phoebe: I ammm… I threw fire Prue.

Prue: What?

Phoebe: I mean it was a little flame, but I did it. What's going on, our powers have party today?

Prue: Ok, let's talk about this later. Right now we have to find a way to save our sister.

Phoebe: You are right.

Prue and Phoebe hold hands and stand over the BOS. Prue TK opens the Book and tries to find a cloak spell or a potion. Phoebe helps her searching the front half and Prue starts searching the back half. Suddenly, the other 5 demons shimmer in throwing energyballs! Prue outstretches her hand in front of Phoebe's right half and sends back a fast traveling to Phoebe eneryball. The deflected energyball hits the demons and he explodes in pain. Cole turns around and sees the demons. He shimmers out and re appears in, behind the demons, with two formed energyballs in hid hands. He throws the energyballs and other two demons explode in fierily pain! The other two demons shimmer out too and appear behind the girls! Cole warns them!

Cole: Phoebe! Prue! Behind you!

Phoebe turns around only to see a demon coming towards her. With a quick move she raises her leg and kicks him back. Prue waves her hand and the other one goes back on the wall!

Phoebe: Ok, Prue hold my hand! – Prue and Phoebe hold hands – Chant with me!

Prue, Phoebe: The power of two will have to do; the power of two will have to do etc…

The demons try to wake up and attack them, but the chant sends a huge energy wave to them cutting their heads and sending them to hell in fierily pain. The heads explode too, before they fall into ground.

Prue: At least we can defeat these pigs without the power of three…

Phoebe: Oh come on, these lower level assholes are not so strong to face the Charmed Ones!

Both Prue and Phoebe turn around and keep searching the Book. Cole stands besides them anxious. While they are searching, Prue starts feeling uneasy. She opens her mouth trying to breathe more, but it doesn't help her, at all.

Phoebe: - sensing that something is wrong with Prue – What's wrong sis, are you ok?

Prue: I don't know, I… I can't… Not anymore…

Astral Prue closes her eyes, almost fainting and astrals out.

Phoebe: Prue, no!

Cole: What happened?

Phoebe: She couldn't hold more on astral mode. It exhausted her, probably.

Cole: That's not good, ha?

Phoebe: That means I will continue the search alone baby.

Phoebe returns to the Book, and keeps searching.

---

Prue astrals in her original body, opening her eyes. Leo is standing in front of her, realizing that she is back.

Leo: Prue, are you ok? What happened?

Prue: - whispering while she faints – I can't… I… My eyes… I…

Prue closes her eyes losing her balance. Leo extends his hands and hugs her, getting out of harm's way. He picks her up and places her in another bed in the room. Prue is fainted, probably staying so much time in astral mode. Leo stands besides her, and turns to the dead Piper, holding his tears.

Leo: - whispering – Phoebe, hurry…

---

Phoebe keeps searching in the BOS. Cole is staring her anxious and concerned. He knows that if more demons attack Phoebe she won't be able to fend them off. As he is lost in his thoughts, he hears Phoebe saying: Found it!

Cole dashes for Phoebe and sees the spell. He thinks of touching the BOS, but he hesitates. He knows what happened last time…

Phoebe: Baby, see this!

The BOS is lying open in the page: To Cloak Yourself From Evil.

Phoebe: Ok, all I have to do is to cast the spell, you go down there and go by the plan, ok?

Cole: Ok baby. Hurry.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and she is about to chant, when a shower of yellow starlights appear in front of her and Cole! Phoebe closes her eyes and covers her head, turning it away from the bright light. So does Cole. Both of them open their eyes only to see (the familiar to us two cleaners from the season 6 series) two men in white suits standing in front of them.

Phoebe: Oh my god! More demons?

Cole: No Phoebe, there are not demons, that's for sure.

The leader of the team (the one who appeared in charmed on trial too) makes a step ahead and decides to solve the puzzle.

Cleaner1: Oh, we are nothing like demons. Actually we are a force, a force way more powerful that you can ever imagine. And we had to return to earth because the damage magic went through today, has never happened again.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? What damage?

Cleaner1: The exposure is out of limits. Neither the good nor the evil side can fix this. So we had to intervene in a… more obvious way.

Cole: To do what?

Cleaner2: To cover all this! The exposure!

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Cleaner2: We are called cleaners… And our job is actually to show the road to both good and evil magical beings on how to avoid exposure of their magic.

Phoebe: What?

Cleaner1: Usually we do this by planting ideas in their minds… Outside of time and space… But this time the whole situation got off limits…

Cleaner2: Yeah you Halliwells don't have a good relationship with covering your magic, isn't it?

Cole: No, wait a minute. Are you telling us that you can fix this all this with your powers?

Cleaner1: Yes, that's what we are destined to do. We spawned the idea to The Elder's to make a deal with Tempus. But then we realized that he had higher evil plots in his sleeves.

Phoebe: Ok, so that's good, isn't it? I mean, you can just make everybody forget?

Cleaner2: Yes, we can. We still can.

Phoebe: Still?

Cleaner1: Our powers are not infinitive. If this goes on longer, we may not have the power to do it.

Cole: Yeah but, nevertheless, Tempus will reverse time. It's not like you will be necessary for this.

Cleaner2: On no, you are wrong. The Evil side fooled you. Tempus may have the time to reset time, but not before magic is exposed. Probably little before your sister gets shot.

Phoebe: Ok then, it doesn't matter anyway. It will do. We just wait for the whole day to reset at that point, and then you come in and erase everything. So Piper will be alive too.

Cleaner2: I'm afraid we can't wait that long…

Phoebe: What? – Cole is looking Phoebe with a face of agony, realizing why the Cleaners came to them – Are you serious? If you erase everything now and neutralize Tempus now, my sister will be dead!

Cleaner1: I'm really sorry, but we can't help you with this. If this goes on we may not have the power to erase all this.

Cole: No wait a minute. The Source manipulated everything to expose them and now the girls are going to pay for it? By losing their sister?

Phoebe: Please, we can still make it work. We can use our magic to assist yours, to help you restore everything right after Piper is alive, again!

Cleaner2: I understand that this must be very hard for you, Miss Halliwell. But the life of a mortal is not as important as the future of the entire magic.

Phoebe: - with a desperate face – Are you kidding me? You are gonna sacrifice my sister to save magic?

Cleaner1: And Tempus too. It will pay for this too.

Phoebe: - starts crying – I don't care about Tempus! I just care about my sister! Do you understand me? You are not going to do things by your way! I'm not going to let you!

The Cleaners look at each other worried, knowing that Phoebe is a powerful Charmed One. And they decide to act fast. They raise they hands. Phoebe and Cole realize that they are going to execute their immoral plan and decide to attack. Phoebe levitates in the air and makes an – around herself – round kick hitting Cleaner 1 hard on its chest! Cleaner goes down. Cole dashes for Cleaner2, forming an energyball in his hand. But Cleaner 2 surprises Cole, sending him back with an invisible energy wave! Phoebe tries to round kick Cleaner 2 too, but he blinds her with a sharp light, making fighting for her something impossible. Cleaner 1 gets up, trying to recover from the previous hit. He looks angry at Cole and Phoebe, and joining forces with cleaner 2, he waves his hands. Everything starts changing, but strangely not the time or the day. All people start forgetting about magic's existence, discussing only about how that horrible accident that took place in Halliwell Manor. For the whole world, Piper Halliwell is dead at the hospital because a thief broke in and she tried to stop him. That's how she got shot. The cleaners finish their job and vanish with the same way, after we hear them say: Tempus is being taken care too. It's time to leave.

End of scene. -

-

-

Change of scene. Leo is at the hospital. He watches Prue and Piper's lifeless body. Suddenly, the door open and dr Griffiths enters. Leo tries to wake Prue up, but he realizes that something is wrong. Nobody acts strange. It's like they don't know their big secret, all the stuff handle him as an everyday normal people. Leo gets hell worried and decides to orb to the Elders, leaving the room from a back door. Before he orbs out, he can hear one of the nurses saying:

Nurse: It's too sad Lisa. This young woman is the victim's sister, and she fainted out of pain, after she realizes that her sister died. Please transfer her to a safer room.

Leo orbs out.

---

Phoebe opens her eyes only to see Cole down on the floor, unconscious. She runs over him.

Phoebe: Cole get up, get up!

Cole starts reacting and opens his eyes.

Cole: Phoebe, what happened?

Phoebe: The Cleaners, they knocked us out!

Cole: Oh no… That means that…

Phoebe: - Phoebe loses her baby happy face. Agony, desperation is written in her face. Her skin becomes yellow and her body temperature starts falling. – I don't know… - She starts crying – You have to take me to the hospital, to find Prue. Together we might be able to fix all this!

Cole: Ok, baby. Let's go.

Phoebe hugs Cole and they shimmer out. The camera moves over the BOS and we see the triquetra lighting up, breaking in three and one of the three ankles disappearing…

---

Phoebe and Cole shimmer in the hospital, in a dark corner. They start walking in the main hall and they reach the secretary.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, I'm looking for my sisters, Prue and Piper Halliwell?

Secretary: Wait a minute… - The secretary checks some files on her pc, and looks awkwardly at Phoebe – I'm so… sorry, your sister Prue in at room 45, in the third floor.

Cole: And Piper?

The secretary doesn't speak. She just lowers her head.

Secretary: I'm sorry…

Phoebe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Phoebe screams, but strangely she can't be heard… It's an inner scream. One of those who must be seen in order to realize them – Cole, Cole…

Cole: - trying to stay strong for Phoebe – Ok baby, calm down. Let's go find Prue.

Cole grabs Phoebe from her waist and start walking.

---

Prue is lying on a hospital bed. She is very calm, despite what the tragedy that have occurred… A slight smile is formed on her face… We realize that she is dreaming…

Prue's dream.

Halliwell Manor. Back yard. Prue and Piper are sitting in these big comfortable chairs, enjoying the fresh morning air. Piper has already served tea.

Prue: So did you decide to fight for the job at quake's?

Piper: Yeah Prue. It's something I always liked, being a chef, you know.

Prue: Everything is going so much better in our lives, ha? You have a new job, a boyfriend, I have Roger…

Piper: Yeah Jeremy is great sis. He is very sweet.

Prue: Things look so much better for us Halliwells, isn't it?

Piper: Yes. – She says smiling –

Prue: Except… Phoebe – a tone of desperation is written when Prue says the word Phoebe –

Piper: Oh come on, Prue. You are always so hard on her!

Prue: What would you do if she it on Jeremy?

Piper: Well…

Prue: Piper, this girl has no sense of the future, no vision of it! I'm really worried that she is going to destroy herself with her behavior. Who would abandon his studies to go have fun in New York?

Piper: She didn't go for fun Prue, she went for soul searching.

Prue: - looking at Piper with a nasty smile – Please Piper, maybe boyfriend searching.

Piper: It doesn't matter Prue. She is our sister. Our baby sister. And we have to protect her. That's what sisters do.

Prue: But how do you protect someone who doesn't want to be protected?

Piper: You forget how hard was for Phoebe being a teen. She never knew mom Prue. That's ours and especially your prerogative. Don't you think that not having a father and a mother is a really good reason to be angry? At least we have memories of mom…

Prue lowers her head, beaten by Piper's last sentence.

Piper: And you know what? Even if she did hit on Jeremy, she would still be my sister. And I would anything to protect her.

Prue: Whatever…

Piper: And this is something I want you to promise me. If something ever happens to me, you are going to look after her.

Prue: Piper stop being so pessimist. Nothing is gonna happen to you. To us!

Piper: Life is full of surprises Prue.

Prue: Piper…

Piper: Promise me! Do it! For me sis! Like I promise to you that if god forbids something happens to you I'm gonna take care of her!

Prue remains speechless for a second. She decides to breaks the ice.

Prue: Fine… I promise…

Piper: Thank you…

Prue: You're welcome!

Piper: And who knows…maybe Phoebe will be joining us sooner or later…

Prue: Excuse me?

Piper: Never mind.

---

Suddenly, we can hear a voice calling. Prue? PRUE?

Prue gets pulled out of her dream, opening her eyes. She sees Phoebe standing over her with red eyes. Cole is there too, keeping an eye on them.

Prue: - very weak – Phoebe, what's going on? Where am I?

Phoebe: In the hospital honey – stroking her head and kissing her cheek –

Prue: I'm feeling so lethargic…

Phoebe: It's been a tough day – she says trying to hold her tears –

Prue: Wait a minute… Where is Piper????????????

Phoebe looks at Cole, who remains silent.

Phoebe: Prue, Piper…

Prue: Piper what? WHAT?

Phoebe: She is not with us anymore.

Prue: What? Why? Did you follow the plan?

Phoebe: Prue, things happened.

Prue: - start crying – What do you mean things happened? Where is our sister Phoebe? Tell me!

Phoebe: - starts crying – I can't handle this…

Cole decides to support Phoebe, and very slow explains everything to Prue. Prue remains silent the whole time. Phoebe keeps her head lowered, holding Prue's hand. Prue is also holding tight Phoebe's hand. She doesn't cry. She just pauses for a minute. And changes sides on the bed, releasing Phoebe's hand and ignoring both Phoebe and Cole. Her face is emotionless. Prue is clearly lost at the moment.

Phoebe stands besides Cole, crying harder than ever. Cole hugs her.

Cole: I'm here for you baby. You are not alone.

Leo orbs in behind them. We can only see his orbs. The camera moves over to his face, which is red and covered by tears.

Phoebe: - sobbing – Leo, Leo, Piper is…

Leo: - barely talking through his tears – I know, the Elders explained me everything.

Phoebe: What do we do?

Leo: There is nothing we can do.

Leo looks for a while Prue, who is at the same position, lost.

Leo: This is the end Phoebe.

Leo lowers his head, crying even harder. Phoebe hugs him, and Cole stands behind her. Tears can be seen on his cheeks too. He may know Piper for only a year now, but after he hung out with Phoebe, the Halliwell sisters became like a second family to him. The human family he never had…

End Of scene.

-

-

-

Change Of scene. Cut to the attic. We can see the broken triquetra on the BOS, with the missing ankle. The broken triquetra glows and the BOS opens in the page: Patty's personal stuff.

End Of episode.


	3. Writer

This fanfic goes a litte bit too slow, although i already designed the next four episodes. I am being very busy with my studies (medicine) and I can't write as much as I used to. My other fanfiction is more favorite to me, and the episodes are more often up on that one, so if you want more of my imagination, just stick there :P.

Please don't forget to check my profile and get the links of my two sites. There you can find photos, the episodes, videos, news etc.

If you want to see the first opening credit for this alternate season 4, then fill, besides the youtube link, this one: 1w0sInyOObQ or just put on the search engine this: Charmed: A New Legacy Opening volume 1 . Rate and comment :D

Thank you for reading this and I promise to give you even more exciting stories.


End file.
